Dear Diary
by Glittery-Icecream
Summary: Dear Reader, This is a diary following Sophie Elizabeth Ruewen-Foster's life after the war. She's currently in the Silver Towers. May go back in and add missing chapters. Short chapters, possibly one a day. Drama. Life. Boys. Eat. Just the daily life of Sophie. Enjoy :) Glittery-Icecream
1. January 1st

Dear Diary,

My name's Sophie. Why am I even telling you this, I mean you're just a diary. Well, since I've started I might as well keep going. Grady and Edaline got this as a present for the new year. Elves don't usually celebrate it, but I told them about it so they gave me a little gift. I didn't really need it but it's sweet of them. And because I'm writing in English, no one else here can read it. Except for Alden, Fitz, and maybe Dex, and probably the council and the other Emissaries. I guess that is a lot of people. I remember a pink diary I used to keep when I was in the Lost Cities. You know what? I'm most likely never going to use this except for this one time. So bye for pretty much forever.

~Sophie


	2. January 2nd

Dear Diary,

Well nevermind about me never writing in this again. I'm sorta alone in my dorm, Biana's out shopping(like always), and Linh is taking a day off with Tam. At times like this I wish I had a pet. I think I'll go visit Silveny, Greyfell, and 'Sparklerump.'

Well I'm back from my visit. Keefe begged to come with me, so I just _had_ to take him. The alicorns usually stay in the...actually I have no idea. They just teleport whenever I tell them I'm going to visit. So yeah. I guess that's it.

~Sophie


	3. January 7th

Dear Diary,

I haven't been able to write, but shhhhhh...don't tell Biana. I think she's planning to come read this after I finish writing all the entries. Grady and Edaline had trouble with this group of verminions they found, I was let out of the Silver Towers to help them. I think they've found more than 20. It's absolute mayhem. I don't think they'll be able to become vegetarian. One actually got into the house. *shudder* It was a big mess. Anyways, we had to turn in our Matchmaker forms last year, so we'll get our scrolls this or next year. Or however long they take. The others still haven't gotten their lists, and Biana is getting it as soon as she can. I'm pretty sure she already had her Winnowing Gala thought out already. I had so many assignemnts. Today, I had to write an essay on the ethics of Telepathy, Fitz had to suffer with me. Hahaha.

~Sophie


	4. March 15th

Dear Diary,

How long has it been since I've written in you? More than a month definitely. I think Biana's forgotten about my diary, so hopefully she won't look. Linh had a hydrokinetic test. She was assigned to make it rain so the gnomes could grow more plants. I think she did quite well. Tam's moody again, like always. I think it's because he tried to ask Biana if she like him, but then he started sputtering and turning red and she gave him a concerned look. He couldn't do it. I offered but he said no. Oh well.

~Sophie


	5. April 1st

Dear Diary,

A couple years ago I told Keefe about April Fools, and he's all his friends every year since, me included.

So I've calmed down now. I'll tell you now.

He somehow replaced all the water in my dorm with a sticky, sappy juice. My fingers are sticking to this pen as I write. He replaced Biana's eyeshadow with glittery dry alicorn poop. He switched Linh's bottles of Youth with Iggy pee. He gave let out blood-curdling screams in the room he and Fitz shared, while Fitz was asleep at night. He's lucky the dorms are sound-proof. He snuck into Dex's room and released gulon gas and Iggy burps. And of course he painted Tam and Dex's shared dorm hot pink. You get the idea. I suppose this is his favorite day.

~Sophie


	6. May 25th

Dear Diary,

Midterms are soon, and I've been studying like crazy. I mean, yeah I have a photographic memory but I still study a bunch to make sure I'll pass. I can't say the same for Keefe. Edaline took me to a store in Atlantis to get me more note paper. I'm running out of paper to write my notes on. Since we're only in the Silver Towers, we haven't been made to decide out career, but we've been given some choices. I'm sure my abilities would let me be a good councillor but I councillors can't marry or anything like that, sooooo... I'm probably going to go for a Telepathy job. Maybe Keeper or Probe. My choice has to fit with Fitz's since we're Cognates. I'll think about it, after all I'm not going to graduate anytime soon.

~Sophie


	7. May 26th

Dear Diary,

I got detention until mid-terms. And for once it wasn't Keefe's fault. Well it sorta was. He was taking my food! So what could I do? Obviously I slapped his head, therefore messing up his hair. And just at that very moment, the Lady Agneli walked in. And EVERYBODY was staring at me. And for some reason, she thought I severely injured him, and I got DETENTION. 'You've been in the Silver Towers much longer than the others Miss Foster, you should know better. This is a place for you to work on academic success in order for a good start for blah blah blah.' Ugh. I swear Lady Agneli is worse than Dame Alina ever was. And that includes her time as a councillor. Rant over. So during detention there was only me. And I had to help to gnomes spread fertilizer, or whatever they used. It smelled really bad. Bye, gotta take a shower.

~Sophie


	8. May 27th

Dear Diary,

I had to go to the Healing Center today. I drank lushberry juice that wasn't fresh, and I got a stomachache. Luckily I got to miss Linguistics with Lady Cadence. I can't believe she's still my mentor! She's not that bad anymore, but still. Our scrolls are coming in a few weeks and Biana is so excited. Linh and I...not so much. And guess what? When I went back to Havenfield, the verminions were relocated. Thank goodness.

~Sophie


End file.
